


knife twist.

by anoetic



Series: grief work. [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: they've really got to stop meeting like this.
Series: grief work. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	knife twist.

**Author's Note:**

> for the life of me why must it always be a hotel room  
> as always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are always appreciated! thank you for reading! x

"Is it a good thing that I called you back?" Bill asks this with a smile, a genuine innocence about it, brown eyes settling on the slow form of a smirk curving on Roman's face, both men laying side by side on the lush bed of what seems like Roman's millionth hotel room. This all feels so familiar to the both of them, this kind of being together. Neither of them want to wonder where it all went wrong, not right now, this moment is too sweet for that. Roman lifts a gentle hand, softens it against the warmth of Bill's cheek, caressing it. The gesture moves Bill to close his eyes, butterflies swelling up wild in his chest. "Look at me, baby," Roman says quietly, other hand finding itself up beneath the slip of Bill's sleep shirt, goosebumps flowering up into his touch. This is too good, too tender and Bill wonders amusedly when the bad twin is going to show up, grinning and wicked. They look at one another again and the fire snakes down between them, need splitting them delicately open.

Roman never answers him, not that Bill cared to hear what he had to say anyway. He likes his mouth hot against his much better, kissing and kissing and kissing him, his fingers scouring themselves through blond strands. It's better this way, Roman wasn't much of the talk it out type when they first met. _"I can show you way better than I can tell you, baby boy,"_ he would always say, superstar flash of a smile and a kiss to the crown of Bill's head. The golden boy act would be enough to settle the first upset, then the second, then the third, but somewhere between the fourth, the tenth and the final upset it lost its charm.

They love each other, though.

Bill knows that. Roman knows that, too. They are doomed together, from the body to the bone. Roman realized that later than sooner, but wanted to make peace with Bill after the fact, inviting him to meet up with him after one of his shows. He wasn’t surprised to see that he agreed, showing up at his door soon after. "So you're a bad guy now," Bill had said with a wry smile, chin cradled in the palm of his hand as he watches the big dog bask in his newfound glory, the irony not lost on either of them. Glad his boy is still observant as ever Roman beamed, raised his arms in mock defeat. "Art imitates life." They share a laugh at that, the wound laughing right back at them.

The sex is divine, so fucking good it feels like both of them have died and gone to heaven. Roman can't remember the last time he's gotten head this great before. Bill is doing all of the right things, on the floor on his knees where he always should be, pretty lips slicked sweet with precome and saliva as he moans against Roman's dick, teasing his tongue stud along the shaft. The sensation swarms butterflies in Roman's belly, words of praise leaving breathlessly from his lips while he threads his fingers through Bill's hair, twisting and pulling at sensitive roots, the bed creaking as he slow rocks his hips against Bill's mouth. "So good... so fucking good, baby." Bill nods his head, fisting Roman's dick as he does his own after he lets Roman’s fall from his mouth with a wet pop, his heart bursting with pride. He dips his tongue stud on the slit, swirling it lazily around before bringing his dick into his mouth once more, love in his eyes when he looks up to see Roman watching him, beautiful and proud. It nearly brings him to tears.

The bad twin finally arrives and Bill is excited to see him, happily flat on his back and anxious, his toes curling and his heart pounding with anticipation as he watches Roman get onto the bed, all of that muscle and body and god looming over him like fate. This isn't something they can run from anymore, they are each other's end game. It works for Roman who seats himself between Bill's spread legs, his gaze lost in that beautiful place before he forces himself to look at Bill, love still pretty in his eyes and he leans over to him and brings a kiss to his lips, lingering and kind. "'m gonna fuck you now, okay?" he murmurs, his gaze steady with Bill’s own. "'kay," Bill whispers, entire body throbbing with ache.

It feels like coming home when Roman pushes into him for the first time, Bill's head falling gracefully back into the pillows, a blissful smile spread across his lips as Roman claims him, strong arms on either side of Bill, fucking into him until stars flicker in Bill's vision. It's unbearable, every nerve twisting up tight with pleasure and Bill fights to meet him with every move, grinding down on Roman's dick, his hips turning in time. Roman responds to him by slowing the pace, purposefully dragging his dick all the way out and then pushing back in, causing Bill to groan fitfully in frustration, rushing his hands through his hair as he swears through his teeth.

Roman smirks, feeling victorious and pleased with Bill's dramatics. "Gonna be a brat for me tonight, huh?" he teases, merciless and still managing the torturous rhythm between them. A venomous glare greets him then and Roman has the audacity to laugh aloud, leaning over to Bill once more to run his mouth over sweat slicked skin, kissing Bill's cheek, the crown of his head, the bump of his nose, his lips before Bill decides to be selfish, taking him in and locking his legs right around Roman's waist, keeping him there in that perfect place and the bad twin grins at that, wicked and free before Roman obliges, picking up the pace and burying himself balls deep inside of Bill, turning him out until he's a gorgeous mess of pleading and gasping and _yes yes yes fuck me just like that_.

The feeling of fucking Bill is absolutely euphoric to Roman, everything of him sinking into everything of Bill, burning and made to merge, the orgasm rising up higher and higher. He loves when Bill watches Roman fuck him, eyes wide open and brilliant, adoration pouring from his gaze, those pretty lips parted in awe. Then he says Roman's name so softly, repeats it like prayer, again and again as he fucks him harder, deeper like a domino effect, the ending between them always the same, Bill's nails scarring blood into Roman's back and Roman wincing through it, loving Bill through it until the orgasm hits and Bill falls beautifully apart, crying out for him, his body writhing up desperately into Roman's, riding out the high before Roman finishes up inside him, burying his face into the heat of Bill's throat, groaning, his body burning electric from release then he collapses on top of him, the buzz fleeing as quickly as it had arrived.

The room is silent then, nothing but the hum song of the air conditioner and the rise and fall of breathing. It's true intimacy, this moment, Bill's fingers idly scratching the back of Roman's neck in affection, other hand pressed flat against his back holding him close. His dick is still inside of him and neither of them wish to change that, Roman's face still resting in the crook of Bill's shoulder, lids shut in fatigue. "Love you, chief," Bill mumbles, sleepy voiced and glad. Roman draws in a breath and exhales, smiling against warm skin. "Love you too, baby boy."

And the wound stops laughing.


End file.
